Your Song
by Emma-face
Summary: A sort of songfic.  Grissom overhears Sara singing in the locker room.  The summary sucks but the story doesn't!


**_A/N: _**Ok so for the purpose of this fanfic, let's pretend that Sara write this song. But since we're all od enough to know otherwise, the song used in the fic is 'Your song' by a Brittish artist called Kate Walsh. It's a very pretty song I recommend you try to listen to it!

Also the first time I uploaded this it did a weird thing and din't upload the lyrics parts lol so hopefully it works this time.

* * *

_'Just__ another day at the office! Just another day from hell at the office!' _Grissom grumbled to himself as he trudged through the hallways of the CSI building after a particularly hellish shift. He was storming past the locker room towards the solace of his office when he was stopped in his tracks by the soft, melodic tones that were drifting out from the locker room. The voice was beautiful, soft and angelic and full of emotion; it captivated him and drew him in. He gently pushed open the door, trying not to make any noise and bring himself to the singer's attention. Standing quietly in the doorway he listened to the person sing as they rattled around in the locker.

_**Haven't you heard?**_

_**I'm stuck on a face**_

_**I'm stuck on a boy, who fills me with joy.**_

_**I knew I was wrong to**_

_**Jump straight on into this picture so pretty,**_

_**But he is so pretty to me **_

The emotion and the soul in their voice took him aback. He heard a locker door close and footsteps coming in his direction. He thought he should move, he knew he was about to get caught, but that voice was still singing and it still held him captivated. He wasn't going anywhere.

_**And he doesn't know**_

_**Just how far I would go just to kiss him.**_

_**He doesn't know how I pine.**_

The singer rounded the corner, their identity evoking even more awe from Grissom. It was Sara. His Sara, so to speak. She was the owner of that mesmerising voice; that voice that had caught his attention, making him stop in his tracks and forget everything else. And the words she was singing. The words she was singing with such soul and such meaning; could they possibly hold any meaning relating to him? He doubted it. But still it sounded so pretty. She looked up as she turned the corner, catching him in the voyeuristic act. She smiled and shrugged and continued singing and walking towards him.

_**So I'll make a whirlpool**_

_**And watch him sparkle**_

_**And we'll make love, make magic.**_

His mouth was agape as he listened to her words. She was almost beside him now. He tried to say something or move but nothing happened. He just stood there, looking at her in awe. Feeling daringly confident Sara looked up at him and, almost as though she were answering his wishes, said.

"Yeah, it's about you."

Before she just breezed right past him out the door and down the hallway. It took him a while before he snapped back to his senses and hurried to follow her out.

_-_

A few months later Grissom is listening to the same voice singing the same song as before; only this time he's listening to it in the privacy of his own home as Sara sings to herself in the shower. She's added to the song since the last time. Now it sounds even more glorious to his ears as he sits on his bed enjoying the performance.

**_And haven't you heard?_**

**_I thought I heard first_**

**_And he loves me so_**

**_We're two in a row._**

**_Just look in his eyes,_**

**_They're blue as the skies_**

**_A picture so pretty, but he is so pretty to me._**

He hears the shower being switched off and the door handle being turned. He smiles widely at her as she walks into the room in nothing but a fluffy, white towel. She raises a questioning eyebrow at him when she sees him sitting on the bed.

"You were singing that song again!" He smiles.

"Yeah." She blushes. "Your song."

"I still can't believe it's about me. It's so beautiful, just like you." He walks over to stand in front of her. "I love you so much!" He leans in and kisses her soft, wet lips. She smiles under his lips.

"I love you too." They kiss more passionately. Grissom wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her on top of him on the bed. Her dripping hair leaving little wet patches on his shirt as their kisses heat up.

-

Later Sara stands in the bathroom brushing her teeth and hair before going to bed. As she pulls the brush through her hair she sings softly to herself.

_**But I couldn't tell you**_

_**Just tell that it takes you**_

_**'Cause words just don't make**_

_**What I make with you**_.

No words could adequately describe what they have together. They don't need words to define it; they both understand how they feel. She stands in the bathroom door looking at the man she loves as he lies in bed waiting for her. She smiles and climbs into bed beside him and feels his arms wrap themselves tightly around her as he buries his face in her hair. He kisses her goodnight and they fall asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
